Anges ?
by Ryuffine
Summary: Etats d'âme et réflexions des anges et des démons, en série de one shot. Personnages divers.
1. Sévy : LAILA

**Disclaimer : **Angel Sanctuary est une Merveille appartenant à Kaori Yuki, qui soit dit en passant dessine vraiment comme une déesse !

**Note : **Bon, je suis la spécialiste des textes hyper courts et sans beaucoup de signification... Mais bon, tant pis ! Enjoy quand même !

* * *

**LAILA**

_LAILA_

_Un nom…_ murmure diaphane dans mon esprit enneigé. Ce nom, d'où vient-il ? Il embaume le parfum d'une sombre fleur flétrie, fragrance morbide, navrante, enceinte de mille douleurs.

_LAILA_

Des cris. Des bras forts, des mains puissantes, viriles, tourmentées, haïssables… impures ! Impures ! La froide blancheur de nacre et de neige du Paradis est infestée par de fangeuses souillures !

_LAILA_

_Ce nom ?_ Une cruelle nostalgie s'empare de mon cœur glacial, que nulle main ne peut réchauffer – me serais-je un jour brûlée ? Plainte amnésique, gelée sous la glace glissante d'une mémoire endormie. Lourde lamentation, incertaine et trouble, d'un ange dépourvu de repère, que l'injuste péché d'autres a savamment mené à la folie.

_LAILA_

Je ne sais plus ce que je dis… ce que je pense ! Egarée !... Feu purificateur, glace austère, blancheur d'albâtre, lustrez ce monde de vos ailes de nacre !

_LAILA_

_Un nom… Ce nom ?_ Ce n'est pas moi. Ai-je été quelqu'un un jour ? D'où vient cette douleur ? Je me sens comme souillée.

_LAILA_

Souillée par une douleur sans nom.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

L'ai-je su un jour ?

LAILA

…


	2. Lucifer : Fardeau

**Note : **Voui je sais, j'ai pas review, mais je poste quand même ! Niark.

* * *

**FARDEAU**

Collines sombres, paysage macabre, ciel brûlé.

Autour de moi s'étend la vision apocalyptique des Enfers, contrée de privations et de mort, pays noir où se meurent les espoirs.

Terre de malédiction, malédiction imposée je ne sais pourquoi, mais _imposée_. J'ai l'air d'un révolté, mais ne suis-je qu'un esclave ?

J'ai chuté. Je vivais de lumière... Je portais la puissance de tout un peuple en mon sein - et en si peu de temps, la Destinée m'a fait choir… deux fois. N'étais-je qu'une chimère, sublime allégorie, pauvre illusion de la puissance divine ? Cette image trop belle était-elle si fragile, était-il si aisé de la briser ?

J'ai quitté un pays de lumières pour une contrée de ténèbres – car les Ténèbres sont mon antre à présent, mes ailes se sont teintées d'un noir plus profond que celui de ces nuages d'orage, trop lourds, qu'un vent glacé fait survoler ces plaines stériles. Par mon sang, j'insufflerai la vie à cette terre abandonnée, morte, poussiéreuse.

Lucifel est mort – je ne porte plus Sa lumière à présent. Lucifel a disparu sous des flots de cendres noires et de longues plumes sombres.

Ma vie… Je dédierai ma vie à ce royaume.

Des nuées de Démons me fixent et leurs regards sont partagés entre douleur et fierté.

Mes ailes sont noires et elles sont hautes – dans un déploiement, je retrouve ma grâce passée, quoiqu'assombrie, et je porte mon fardeau.

Le fardeau d'un roi.

Le fardeau d'un prince que sa chute a rendu roi.

Le fardeau apporté par cette rencontre qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. Voilà ma désobéissance, voilà mon péché et ma peine. Alexiel… Mon démon intérieur, l'acide qui me ronge, le songe qui m'obsède. La vision de ces cheveux déployés a l'étrange pouvoir de voiler, l'espace d'un instant, la noirceur dans laquelle je suis plongé.

Je sais pourtant que je ne peux que Lui obéir.

Je sais pourtant que je ne peux la trahir.


	3. Sara : Lien de sang

**Note : **Me revoilà, avec un nouveau one shot ! Ce coup-ci, c'est Sara qui a la parole (à propos, j'ai entendu dire qu'en japonais _sara_ veut dire « assiette » … euh…).

Hum, bref, je disais, ce one shot parle des sentiments incestueux… Ce genre de sentiments a quelque chose d'assez étrange, qui peut susciter pas mal de questions et… bref, ça m'a inspirée pour ce petit texte sans prétention.

Enjoy !

* * *

**LIEN DE SANG**

Ciel d'encre pâle aux nuages grisâtres voguant sur son immensité livide. Oui, voilà ce que mes yeux étourdis voient, en cette aube glacée, depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre où je ne dors pas.

Ma chambre… Cette chambre de jeune fille, d'adolescente typique. Je ne suis pourtant pas une adolescente typique… Oh, je ne dis que pas je ne suis exceptionnelle ou spéciale !

Non… Mon atypisme est bien moins reluisant que ça.

Je me suis souvent questionné, dans la nuit obscure et lourde où le sommeil fuit comme les rayons du soleil en hiver, sur les sentiments - l'amour… l'inceste.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui fait que nous ne pouvons tomber amoureux d'une personne qui nous est liée par le sang ? Sans parler de morale ou de croix – non… En parlant juste de l'âme. Du cœur, du cœur qui saigne, du cœur qui hurle, du cœur qui se débat dans un filet étroit d'émotions trop lourdes, trop intenses pour lui, le cœur qui se noie dans son sang trop noir.

Je veux dire… Si je ne savais pas que mon père, cousin… frère… si je ne savais pas qu'une personne qui partage mes gènes était de ma famille, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de tomber amoureuse d'elle ?

Dans ce cas, le savoir même que j'ai de l'origine de cette personne, cette origine semblable à la mienne, cela devrait-il freiner mes sentiments, les enfermer dans un carcan défini, celui de l'amour familial ?

Mais alors ! alors que suis-je… Suis-je une Narcisse, aimant la personne qui me ressemble le plus ? Suis une Myrrha, victime d'un sortilège impitoyable et cruel ?

Femme au cœur de monstre qui aime son frère d'un amour qui n'a rien de fraternel ! Je ne suis qu'une enfant, mais je ne désire pourtant que baiser cette bouche cynique et tendre, que toucher ce corps si fin – ce corps qui s'est formé dans le même ventre que moi ! Oh mère, oh Dieu... Oh, Setsuna… Aime-moi, fuis-moi, fuis cette folle que je suis, affamée de toi, possédée de cette appétence vorace et profonde que j'ai de toi ! Mon ventre de jeune fille brûle sous tes regards de feu, ma peau frémit et je soupire – je te désire, et tu me fuis. Me désires-tu – te fuirais-je, effrayée de toi, effrayée de moi ?

Cette émotion, à la fois sordide et sublime, merveilleux éden couplé à l'odieuse géhenne, ciel noyé par l'orage… cette émotion, est-ce toi, est-ce l'amour ? Mes yeux te boivent, et ma bouche te voudrait manger ; alors je te regarde, et je tremble que mes regards ne trahissent mon infâme trouble. Je frissonne, de honte autant que de désir.

Dois-je enfermer cet amour au fond de mon cœur, le plonger dans un bain de flammes vives qui le feront devenir cendres froides et muettes ? Dis-moi, dis-moi, grand frère, amour… que dois-je faire ?

Que puis-je faire, à part mentir toujours, prier le dieu absent, rêver de tes étreintes coupables et regarder le ciel aux vapeurs blanchâtres ?

Oui, dis-moi, que puis-je faire, à part poser les lèvres sur cette bague bon marché que tu m'avais offerte ? Cette bague, rouge, rouge…

Rouge comme le sang, si semblable au tien, qui m'empoisonne le cœur.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! -.-' 


End file.
